Lost Memories
by shulesaddict77
Summary: She had thought she would never see him again. The memories the only thing that she had left. But then she was called to an accident at the town border and saw him lying on the ground. Inspired by the deleted 'jello' scene. AU version of the episode 'In the Name of the Brother'.


**I'm sure all of you have already watched the 'jello' scene about a billion times. I love it and my muse loves it. So she came up with this!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

* * *

Her steps faltered for a split second as she walked towards the body lying on the ground. It couldn't be. It couldn't be him.

But then she was standing beside him, trying to keep her emotions in check as she looked down at his bruised face, desperately clinging to the mask she'd put on her face so that no one could see how affected she was.

"Hey, beautiful."

Her heart jumped in her throat as he addressed her. Before she had heard his voice she still believed that everything was just a dream. But he was really here.

She crouched down beside him, wanting to shake him but instead her fingers were brushing over his body and she hissed under her breath so that no one could hear it but him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Enchanted Forest, love. Where you hit me over the head with a compass the last time you saw me." Killian replied and despite the pain that was radiating through his body he could see something flash over her eyes and he tilted his mouth upwards, trying to give his voice a seductive tone. "Did you miss me?"

"You don't have any other memories?" Emma asked, hating the quivering sound of her voice. "Memories of us?"

"I remember quite well how you've grabbed me at the top of this beanstalk to get close to me."

"Never mind." Emma replied, stretching her hands out to sweep them over his upper body to check for injuries, his cry of pain as she touched his ribs, making her flinch. "Let's get you to the hospital. I think you might have some broken ribs."

~K&E~

Sitting on the edge of his bed, she waited for him to regain consciousness, remembering the morning she had woken up and thought everything had just been a very vivid dream. She had found it kind of strange that she could clearly remember spending the last five years with him but she had been in her own bed back in Storybrooke and had just shaken it off.

She had slipped the necklace over her head without looking at it, walking into the kitchen to brew herself a cup of coffee to chase away the last remnants of the dream. Her mother had been already in the kitchen, making breakfast and Emma had poured herself coffee before she had sat down at the kitchen counter and leaned forward to grab the newspaper. The movement had shaken her necklace loose and it had slipped out of her shirt, catching her mother's eyes.

Mary Margaret had put the plate with scrambled eggs in front of her, joining her at the counter but before Emma could start digging in her mother had asked her since when she was wearing a ring on her necklace.

She could remember that she was pulling the necklace out like in trance, staring at the ring on it in complete shock. It was her wedding band. It was the wedding band Killian had put on her finger two years ago.

She had jumped up from the bar stool, mumbling something about a meeting she'd forgotten about and had to get ready for and had rushed to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

She had slipped down the door, slumping on the ground, pulling the necklace over her head and opening it to shake the ring onto her hand. She remembered the shock, the horror that had first slammed into her, followed immediately by deep grief as she'd remembered the last time she had seen Killian.

They had been fighting, fighting for their lives. They'd known that they hadn't been safe anymore. The king of the realm had been hunting them and they'd both put their rings on their necklaces so that they wouldn't lose them in a fight. They had lived like outlaws for quite some time but one day the guards of the king had found them and the battle had begun.

They had been outnumbered, fighting back to back, but they hadn't had the slightest chance. She could hear him cry out in pain behind her and she had swirled around as she had felt him going down on his knees, catching him in her arms. She could still remember how pale his face had been, her name coming in a whisper over his lips and then everything had gone dark and she had woken up in Storybrooke.

She hadn't known if he had survived or if he had died and as the days had gone by she had mourned his loss in silence, not able to talk to anyone about it. After a few weeks she had accepted that she would probably never know. That she would never see him again. One way or the other.

But now he was here. Alive.

She could see him stir and she straightened, waiting for him to open his eyes. He let out a quiet groan as he regained consciousness and automatically wanted to put his hand over his injured ribs but since she had handcuffed it to the bed he didn't get far.

She had hated it to handcuff him. But what was she supposed to do? She was the Sheriff of this town and he had shot Belle and he clearly didn't remember the time they'd spent together.

"You are really into this, aren't you?" He groaned as his eyes fell on the cuffs.

"You don't remember anything!" Emma prodded, hoping for a spark of recognition in his eyes, trying to hide her disappointment when it didn't come.

"You are acting strange, lass! What is it I should remember?"

"The ring on your necklace ..." Emma started, her throat closing up as she continued. "Do you remember where you got it?"

"Not precisely. Must have stolen it from some poor bastard who was unfortunate enough to cross the path of one Captain Hook."

"Actually no. You didn't steal it."

"And what makes you think that, darling? I don't recall you joining me on all my adventures." Killian replied, slight sarcasm tinting his voice.

"It's a wedding band." Emma blurted out.

"Pardon me?" Killian asked confused, raising one of his eyebrows and this characteristic gesture broke her last defenses and tears welled up in her eyes as she lifted her hand and brushed her fingers over his scruff.

"I missed you so much." Emma whispered, leaning forward, needing to feel his lips on hers.

"What are you do..." Her lips interrupted him mid-sentence and for a split second he was only confused until all of a sudden the memories flooded back into his brain, making him suck in a breath. Five years of memories were assaulting him, memories about Emma, their wedding, the time they'd spent together in the other realm.

He remembered. He remembered everything.

He could hear a sob escaping her throat as he started to kiss her back. She was his wife. He was married to Emma Swan. He could taste her tears on her lips and he felt tears rising up in his chest too.

"I'm so sorry I forgot, love." He mumbled over her mouth, his voice hoarse with emotions. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, ..." Emma pressed a finger over his lips to interrupt him, laughing through her tears. "You are back now. And you remember. Let me get these off of you."

She fumbled for the keys in the pockets of her pants, needing a few attempts until she was finally able to slip the key in the lock and open the cuffs, his hand immediately coming up to cup her cheek.

"How long ..." Killian trailed off, brushing the tears away from her cheeks. "How long was I gone?"

"Three months." Emma told him, her voice breaking over the last word and she bit her tongue to not start crying again. "I couldn't tell anyone because in this realm I was never gone. How should I explain to them that I fell in love with Captain Hook and married him two years ago when I had said goodnight to them a few hours earlier?"

"Your parents are fairytale characters. They would have understood."

"But you were gone and I had a hard enough time to cope with your loss without having to answer a gazillion questions about our life in the other realm."

"I would have followed you no matter how long it would have taken to find you but I passed out and woke up in the Enchanted Forest, thinking I had last seen you at Lake Nostos."

"I know it wasn't your fault."

He pulled her down until her head rested on his shoulder and they stayed silent for a few minutes, just enjoying being together again before Emma pulled back reluctantly to look him in the eyes.

"Killian?"

"Yes, love."

"Can we ..." Emma hesitated for a second before she continued. "Can we keep this a secret for a little while longer?

"You don't want to share?"

"Just until everything calms down a little bit, okay?"

"Okay." Killian said softly.

"I need to cuff you again. We need to continue the charade."

"I know you love to tie me up. So go ahead, love." Killian replied, his mouth curling up into a saucy grin.

"Shut up, husband." Emma shot back, grinning like an idiot when she saw his face lighten up as he heard her calling him her husband. Leaning down she gave him a quick peck before she stood up from his bed. "Get some rest. I need to take care of a few things but I'll be back as soon as I can."

~K&E~

"What is this?" His voice echoed through the floor and Emma couldn't believe her ears. "I found it on the tray."

"Really?" She asked exasperatedly, shooting him an accusing look.

"Pirate!" He deadpanned, lifting his arm to show her the cuffs, dangling from his wrist and Emma suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. He was high as a kite and was acting like a five year old, proud of himself that he'd managed to get out of the cuffs.

"What the bloody hell is this?" His eyes fell on the plate in his hand and he was looking at the blue jello as if it had affronted him in some way.

"It's jello." Emma answered his question, cursing him inwardly for strolling out of his room like this after they'd both agreed to keep up the charade for a little while longer.

"It's food." Mary Margaret's cold voice slashed through the air. "You eat it."

"And I thought it was a hallucination." His eyes shifted to hers and she saw his dilated pupils, wondering how he was even able to stand upright.

"Well hello." The tone of his voice made her frown and she followed his gaze, her fingers itching to smack him over the head as he let his eyes trail up and down Ruby's body, his words slightly slurred as he said. "You're quite real, aren't you?"

"Go!" Emma grabbed his robe, pushing him forward with more force than necessary. "Eat your jello."

They staggered over the floor back to his room, apparently his little trip had exhausted all his reserves and he was leaning heavily on Emma. As they stumbled into his room, she closed the door firmly behind them before she started to speak.

"I know you are on pain meds and just got your memories back. But please remember that you have a wife, pirate. No ogling anymore. Your days of shamelessly flirting with every female are over. Capice!"

She helped him back into the bed, his eyes already on half-mast as he looked up at her, giving her a dazzling smile, making her smile in return. Bending down she brushed her lips over his, leaning her forehead against his, just breathing him in for a few seconds before she pulled back. His hand found his way to her cheek again, his thumb brushing softly over her lips.

"I love you, my swan."

"And I love you, pirate."

His eyes fluttered close, his hand dropping back onto the sheet and she wanted to step back and leave his room to let him sleep but his hand suddenly tightened around her wrist and she looked back at him questioningly.

"Stay with me!" He said softly, almost not able to keep his eyes open. "Please!"

"I don't want to hurt you more."

"I need you, Emma."

She only hesitated a second before she slipped under the blanket with him, careful to not wiggle around too much to keep his pain at a minimum but she needed him near her as much as he needed her.

"Tomorrow." Emma yawned, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

She had thought she had lost him forever. That she would never feel his arms around her again. That she would never hear his voice again. That she would never see the amusement flashing up in his eyes again when he was teasing her. That she had to live the rest of her life without him.

But he came back. They were back together. This time hopefully forever.

* * *

**You know, they acted like an old married couple in this scene so I decided to just let them be married. :-)**


End file.
